Kylara
Kylara is the headstrong Weyrwoman of the Southern Weyr, later moving to High Reaches Weyr when the Southern Continent is given to the rebellious Oldtimers who refuse to acknowledge Benden Weyr as their sovereign. Biography Early life and Impression Kylara was born in Telgar Hold as the daughter of Lord Tarathel, and through him, is a direct descendant of Tarvi Andiyar and Sallah Telgar. She has at least three siblings, a full blood brother, Larad, and two half-sisters, Thella and Famira. Kylara was brought to Benden Weyr late in the Eighth Interval as a Candidate for Nemorth's queen egg. Although she does not impress, she remains at the weyr and has relations with many riders, including F'lar and T'bor. F'lar even suspected that one of her five children, T'kil, was his. Due to her antics, and due to F'lar and Lessa's suspicions that she would make a strong weyrwoman, Kylara was groomed to be a junior weyrwoman in the hopes that she would impress the queen from Ramoth's first clutch. Their efforts were successful, and Kylara impressed Prideth. Following the disastrous first Threadfall in the Ninth Pass, Kylara is sent ten Turns back in time to the Southern Continent with the rest of the new riders. There, she and Prideth are responsible for producing more eggs and training new riders. For an unknown reason, Kylara is not affected by the fatigue the other riders suffer. While in the past, Prideth lays 31 eggs, but are forced to return to the present due to the extreme fatigue of the other riders. At Southern Weyr After Lessa brings forth the missing five weyrs, Kylara moves to the Southern Continent, where she becomes Senior Weyrwoman of Southern Weyr, with T'bor as Weyrleader. Over time, Kylara begins to neglect her duties, leading to her becoming despised by the entire weyr and her relationship with T'bor deteriorating. Kylara begins to look for companionship elsewhere, finding it in Meron of Nabol Hold. Meanwhile, Southern Weyr begins looking to Brekke, a junior weyrwoman, for leadership. When F'nor, Brekke, and Mirrim Impress Fire Lizards on the Southern Continent, Kylara tries to take G'sel's bronze firelizard, but is quickly rebuffed. Kylara then decides to capture a fire lizard for herself. Eventually, she finds a whole unhatched Clutch with a queen egg. This she brings to Nabol Hold, so that she can Impress the Queen and Meron can Impress a bronze. She does, but Prideth is upset that Kylara allowed so many of the hatchlings to die so far from home. It is heavily hinted that Kylara, despite loving Prideth, has unconsciously made herself incompatible and at odds with her Queen dragon. Downfall Despite not being invited, Kylara later attends the wedding of her half-sister Famira with Meron and their fire lizards in tow. She later relates to the assembled Weyrleaders that T'kul, Weyrleader of High Reaches, had neglected to rouse his riders for an unexpected Threadfall. After the banishment of all riders who refuse to follow the leadership of Benden Weyr, Kylara becomes Weyrwoman of High Reaches. As the Southern riders move into High Reaches, they discover that the water source was intentionally fouled by T'kul. Kylara goes to Nabol to ask for kegs to store water in, and engages in a romantic liason with Meron. Meanwhile, Brekke's queen, Wirenth, overflies Prideth in a mating flight. The combined emotions of both Kylara and Wirenth is too much for Prideth, who rises to mate and engages in an ultimately fatal battle with Wirenth. Prideth's death leaves Kylara in a childlike state. Personality and Traits Kylara is known for flouting sexual and political customs, such as openly taking a lover from among the Lord Holders (Lord Meron of Nabol Hold), rather than maintaining the polite fiction that her Weyrleader, T'bor, is her lover (it is interesting to note that this seems to be a 9th Pass-specific issue as Moreta engages in a relationship with Alessan, Lord Holder of Ruatha during the 6th Pass, and most Weyrleaders from other time periods are free to choose other partners). She also finds much of the domestic work of the Weyrwoman's office distasteful, preferring to leave day-to-day management of the Weyr to the junior gold riders, including Brekke and Vanira (also called Varena). As time progresses, she displays a vindictiveness towards anyone she feels has wronged her, and expresses a desire to dominate Pern. Kylara has blonde hair, a rarity on Pern. Appearances * Dragonflight * Dragonquest * The People of Pern Additional Information * Telgar Bloodline on pern.nl ru:Килара Category:Eighth Interval Category:Ninth Pass Category:Telgar Hold Category:Benden Weyr Category:Southern Weyr Category:High Reaches Weyr Category:Ex-Dragonrider